The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandifora and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Rose Delano.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Layton, Utah in 1995, as a naturally-occurring mutation of the Dendranthema grandifora `Spring Delano`, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,843. The new Chrysanthemum was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its different ray floret color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.